It's Not You
by Uchiha-Griffin
Summary: It's new years eve on senior year. Ino is dating Sasuke against his will. And when she asks him who he loves most in front of everyone at 12, how will he answer? Especially when the one he really loves is.... -Sasusaku!-


"It's Not You"

By Uchiha-Griffin

I don't own Naruto.

SASUSAKU! REALLY! And… some Sasuino. Sorry…

I'm was dressed up with no place to go on New Years. My parents won't let me go outside on New Years because it's 'too dangerous'. Whatevvverr!! I'll just watch the ball drop ON TV even though it's like A FEW BLOCKS AWAY!….

Anyway, enjoy. And have a happy new year! What's your resolution?!

---------------

Sasuke Uchiha.

Just hearing the name sends tingles down your spine, does it not? Well if it doesn't, then don't be expected to fit in at Konoha Academy. Sasuke was the most popular guy to ever hit the hollowed halls of the prestigious High School. He was captain of the football team, extremely sexy, and very smart. And of course, the most popular guy had the most popular girl.

Ino Yamanaka flipped her long, blonde ponytail over her shoulder with a satisfied smirk, latching on to Sasuke's arm. "Hey there, sexy." She said, kissing him. Sasuke nodded. "Hi, baby." Everyone stared at them in total jealousy. They had a picturesque, yet completely default, relationship. It was only expected the two most popular people became the golden couple.

Sasuke was always flat, though, and Ino was totally wired for sound. They seemed to be total opposites, yet somehow they had managed to stay together through the first three years of high school. There had been the rumors of Ino cheating (They were all true, but disregarded) and lots of fights. People were also perplexed about why they never showed affection to each other on campus.

No one cared enough to pry.

Sasuke, however, was in an unknown predicament, even to Ino. You see, there was this girl… she wasn't popular, but she was well-liked. She was level-headed (unlike the ditzy Ino), and got good grades. She also happened to be Sasuke's best friend of eight years. Sakura Haruno.

Sasuke was feeling… different when he was around her recently. Did he like her? It seemed unreasonable. Irrational. And besides, he was forced to keep it high-profile with Ino on his arm. Either that, or he was being forced by Ino to be her arm candy. Maybe a mixture of both?

No matter what the reason, he couldn't escape from the position he was pushed into. He pushed his thoughts about Sakura to the back of his mind. "I'm in love with Ino. I love Ino." he thought, scowling to himself. Suddenly, he found himself being poked in the arm by the said girl.

"Hey. New Year's party tonight. Starts at 10, at my place. I'll see you there." Ino stated. Not even a question involved. Sasuke nodded. He couldn't oppose her or she'd cause a scene in the middle of the food court.

---

That night, Sasuke was ready to go in his Hugo Boss tux. He decided to bring his Aston Martin for the event. Besides, it would give Ino a reason to brag about something, which always made her very happy. He sighed. Since when did he become such a slave to Ino's every whim?

He arrived at Ino's family's luxurious apartment, where the party was already started. Sasuke checked his watch. It was already 11:40. Whoops. Ino would be pissed. He took the elevator to her floor, where she let him in with a twitch of the eyebrow. Everyone turned to check him out, whispering about how handsome he looked.

Suddenly, Sasuke saw her, and as Ino chewed his ear off, he had something better to focus on. Sakura was chatting with a girl with brown buns on her head and a cream-colored cheongsam. Sakura herself was wearing a short red dress with Christian Louboutin heels. Her hair was done up, and as she laughed, her small diamond earrings glittered.

"…And are you even LISTENING to me?!" Ino hissed, bringing him back to reality. Sasuke nodded once. "Sure. Do you want to dance, or what?" Ino smiled, back to normal already. "Okay! Let's goooo!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. She was wearing a sluttishly-short purple dress with too-high black heels. Her hair was in a weird half-up-half-down look.

Sasuke was troubled. Why was he thinking Sakura looked so much better…?

Ino pulled Sasuke in close for the slow-dance. Sasuke looked around the room for Sakura. He caught her eye and wasn't sure what to do. Sakura smiled and nodded ever-so-slightly in a 'hello' gesture. Sasuke smiled and nodded back. Sasuke had to slow dance through a couple more songs before someone called out, "HEY! TWO MORE MINUTES UNTIL NEW YEARS!"

All the teens rushed over to the TV to watch the final moments of the old year (As presented by Dick Clark and Ryan Seacrest. Love them!!) Sakura came to stand by Sasuke as Ino talked so some other girls. "Heya. Sasuke! What's up?! I didn't think you were coming!" Sakura cheerfully greeted. Sasuke smiled for real. "If I missed it, Ino would kill me." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Ay carumba."

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura smiled up at him for a moment before realizing there was just a minute left on the clock. "OH! Sasuke, let's start the count!!" "56! 55! 54! 53! 52...!" Everyone began chanting, and spreading out to make a circle for the golden couple to stand in. Sasuke was reluctantly pulled away from Sakura to stand there with Ino. Sakura smiled weakly. "Knock 'em dead." She whispered.

* * *

Ino hugged Sasuke tighter to her then leaned in to whisper. "When they say one, I want you to make out with me like it's the last make out you'll ever have in your life. Grab my leg or something. Make them scream!" "In horror or arousal?" Sasuke asked dryly. "A-R-ouuusal!" Ino replied with a sultry look and wink. Sasuke groaned. "Okay, fine."

* * *

Everyone started screaming the numbers, getting really excited. Sasuke gulped. He really didn't want to make out with Ino in front of everyone. He really didn't want to make out with her at all, really. She wasn't a very good kisser. As Sasuke mused all this, Ino pulled on his tie to get him down to her level. "Get ready to pucker up, cowboy." She said loud enough for all to hear. Sakura looked sick as everyone laughed.

"6! 5! 4! 3! 2! OOONNNNEEE!!!!!! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

Everyone started popping the poppers, throwing confetti, and blowing air horns. Then someone called out, "HEY, GOLDEN COUPLE! HOW ABOUT A NEW YEAR'S KISS?!" everyone yelled in approval. Ino laughed and quieted everyone down. "Okay, okay! But first, I have a question for Sasuke." Sasuke turned to her. "Sasuke… who do you love more than anything else in the whole wide world?" Ino asked, smiling.

A chorus of howls and whistles came from the crowd. Sasuke was about to answer the default, 'You, Ino.' but he stopped right before the words could leave his mouth. He looked perplexed. He had just realized something. It WASN'T Ino. It was NEVER Ino. Why was he even in this relationship?! He had no feelings for her, at all! Ino gave a little look as everyone waited for Sasuke's answer. "Awww, he's embarrassed." Ino cooed, trying to cover it up. Everyone laughed.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Just kiss me, Sasuke." she said, closing her eyes. Sasuke turned his head to look at Sakura, who looked at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and looked away as the bun girl put around her, alarmed, and said "What's wrong, Sakura?"

Sasuke turned back to Ino. Ino looked completely shocked and a chorus of gasps reached Sasuke's ears before he even registered what he was doing. He was removing Ino's arms from his neck and backing away from her. Ino clenched her teeth. "Sasuke, what the hell…" Sasuke shook his head and Sakura looked up, confused.

Sasuke looked around at the silent, stunned crowd. He turned back to Ino before uttering the words no one would forget for the rest of the senior year.

"It's not… It's not you, Ino."

Everyone's jaws nearly hit the floor. "W-what?!" Ino screeched, looking about ready to tear out his throat. "It's not you, Ino. It never has been. It never will be." Sasuke said, crossing his arms. Ino had angry tears in her eyes. "Are you breaking up with me?!" She yelled. Sasuke nodded. "Yes. I suppose I am." Everyone looked more shocked then they had when they were seeing Paranormal Activity (… :P).

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "You're not the one I love, Ino." he smiled at Sakura and held out his hand to her. Sakura's eyes widened and the bun girl looked overjoyed, giving Sakura a slight push toward Sasuke. The silent crowd watched as the pink-haired girl timidly walked out to meet Sasuke. Sasuke held her hand, smiling like no one had ever seen.

"Because I love this girl more than anything. I always have. I always will." Everyone gasped again. Sasuke looked around again. "Come on, guys. Don't look so shocked. You act like you've never seen a guy in love before." With that, Sasuke dipped Sakura down and kissed her, right in front of everyone. As soon as Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck, everyone was cheering like crazy. Ino stalked off with her posse following, trying to comfort her.

Sasuke brought Sakura back upright. She was blushing like crazy. Sasuke kissed her cheek sweetly. She was crying happy tears. "Stupid idiot… what took you so long?" she managed with a small laugh.

Sasuke grinned. One thing was for sure… this new year would be like no other!

* * *

El donezo. Happy new year, my little monsters!! (ß me channeling my inner GAGA!)

REVIEW AND MAKE GRIFFIN HAPPY!!!


End file.
